Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 October 2013
11:56 All right, where is Person? I need him to listen to this lol 11:58 listen to what? 11:58 The minecraft song I made him 11:58 haha 12:02 What's up guys 12:02 I already voted STAY ON WIKIA! 12:03 Cool 12:04 So it's just Brian and Randomous eh... and What Minecraft song? 12:04 Wet Hands 12:04 You made that? 12:04 http://c418.bandcamp.com/album/minecraft-volume-alpha 12:05 I haven't given it to Person yet. Nobody's listened to it yet 12:05 I thought wet hands was already in Minecraft DS 12:06 It is... but it doesn't sound good 12:06 So I told Person I'd make him a better one 12:06 Very true... 12:07 That's kind of you 12:07 Lol what a nice compliment! Thank you 12:08 NP Anyway any new projects coming up with you? 12:08 Just Village 12:08 I haven't started anything new 12:09 Ahhh I l ike Villiage great game but is there anyway i could get A MEM file of the song in the credits I LOVE IT! 12:10 The song in the credits? I've got it, hang on 12:10 It's not a mem file, it's a program 12:10 Ok That's fine 12:10 I shouldn't take any credit for that song... I only ported it, I didn't write it 12:11 It still took a few hours though 12:11 What song is it...Was it from a different Video game? 12:11 K.K. Bossa from Animal Crossing. It's in the credits 12:12 Ahhh cool 12:12 I'm making the QR codes now, hang on 12:12 OK 12:14 https://db.tt/NN9YoVfa 12:15 Thanks! 12:15 No problem! 12:15 That link should work forever btw, so feel free to save it 12:16 Probably should copy it to a text document 12:16 This is the minecraft song I just made: https://db.tt/c1sInuW2 12:17 I'll have to check out this NEW version too then 12:18 PokeYoshi u here? 12:18 Oh right, a quick note on both of those. You have to load the program from the "write program" screen 12:18 Yep 12:18 You can't go to the gallery to listen to them 12:19 OK That's fine 12:19 I just dowloaded your minecraft song, Randomous, and it's same as I eared today when playing Minecraft. :P 12:19 Awesome! So it sounds accurate? 12:19 Of course. 12:19 Gosh who doesn't play minecraft...Except for Dscostew XD 12:20 Yeah, today I tried the new snapshot 12:20 Awesome. That's the benefit of hand-writing the MML: it sounds better 12:20 Me too! I love colored glass 12:20 I worked on my Skyblock and my DayZ Mod world 12:21 Randomous, you should put a loop in the song 12:21 I made it for Person, so I wanted to leave it up to him if he wanted a loop 12:21 It's easier to add one than it is to remove it most of the time 12:21 ok 12:22 Sausage, d'you know how to install a Mod? 12:22 Why yes i do Currently i have 7 installed with Forge 12:23 PLEASE HELP ME! :3 12:23 This really isn't the place to talk about modding though...I'll teach you some other time ;) 12:24 I installed forge but I didn't know what to do with it... 12:25 Download any mod then place the .Jar or .Zip in the mods folder 12:26 Is the "mods" folder in Forge? 12:26 So Randomous...What are you planning to add to Village? 12:27 Haven't you seen all those messages I made about what I'm adding? Lol here's the rundown: 12:27 ...or not lol 12:27 lol 12:53 IT WASNT WORKING BECAUSE OF A TYPO 12:54 i feel stupid now 12:54 i literally spent all my gold buying items so i could test it 12:54 and it was a typo 12:54 Don't that's just programming for ya 12:54 Whats a typo? 12:54 misspelled word 12:54 OK... that was weird 12:55 In your program? 12:55 And it's broken again.... HOW 12:55 Hey your alive! Randomous 12:55 Sort of 12:56 Apparently chat hacks messes up when I have two windows open 12:56 Ugh, let's see if I can't get around that 12:56 Hmmm 12:56 OK, that seems better 12:56 i need to pay more attention when i write code 12:57 So, sausage, tell me again how to install minecraft mods. :3 12:58 Hey calc 12:58 hi mr calculator 12:58 I will PM you later and chat hacks?? What kind of witchcraft are you brewing? 12:58 what is 6736576373/355 12:58 Hey Calc84! 12:58 It's not what I'm brewing lol 12:59 hello 12:59 http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lunix68/How_to:_Enable_Chat_Hacks 12:59 I know it's not our wikia, but it still applies 12:59 first degrassi wikia now hunger games wikia 12:59 Lol I just pick one 12:59 Lol like this: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cc71/Chat_Hacks_for_PMing_Multiple_Users 12:59 XD 01:00 WTH is dis Teenage Sitcom fantasy i am living in 01:00 Lol 01:00 btw thanks for the link to the tutorial 01:00 arrays are amazing 01:00 Yes they are, and you're welcome 01:01 Hmmm ChatHacks... The possibilities 01:02 i finally have a working inventory with a working shop :D 01:02 They don't really do all that much 01:02 Cool! 01:02 And awesome! 01:02 In fact, I don't even use them on this account 01:02 Just the logger 01:02 i still dont have them 01:03 Listning to Voluma Alpha right now this music is so relaxing 01:03 now i can buy a potion and i actually get a potion instead of just losing my money :3 01:03 i wasted like 800 gold but it was worth it 01:04 Kinda want to buy it... 01:04 buy it 01:04 buy it or bad things are gonna happen B) 01:04 I'm flat broke XD 01:04 darn 01:04 Minecraft? 01:05 Psst 01:05 you said psst this must be important 01:05 https://db.tt/HAByc2xK 01:05 Yes Minecraft...I like C418 01:05 This will only work for the night 01:05 So don't give the link away lol. 01:05 another one? 01:06 You already got it lol, smoked sausage didn't 01:06 why not just make one that lasts forever 01:06 I'm downloading now THANKS SO MUCH! 01:06 Because I'm not supposed to share this lol 01:06 oh XD 01:06 DUH 01:06 Is this Volume Alpha? 01:06 Yes 01:07 Thanks! You must really like C418 01:07 Yeah... I kind of bought a bunch of his stuff lol 01:07 XD 01:08 wish i had the money 01:08 Sorry 01:08 Well, I'm going to go eat. I'll be back 01:08 bye 01:08 Bye! 01:09 My stolen internet probably hates me by now Listening to C418 downloading their album while chatting and veiwing K.K Bossa QR's while watching the forum XDXDXDXD 01:09 bye! 01:10 XD 01:10 omgomgomg 01:11 i gtg byes 01:11 bye 01:11 i just added arrays to aottg 01:11 i added 15 titans 01:11 Seeya 01:11 15 titans on the screen 01:11 Titans are cool. 01:11 15 titans 01:11 64x128 01:11 on a small 3ds screen 01:12 Dude you just broke a law of physics bro 01:13 ikr 01:14 out of memory oops 01:15 lol 01:15 Almost done with the blue bar for SMB3 01:16 blue bar? 01:16 I'm back 01:16 wb 01:16 The thing with the score, time, lives, etc 01:17 oooh 01:17 i havent played smb3 for a while 01:17 You porting SMB3!?!?!?! 01:17 I never played it, i use screens xD 01:18 Twin, give him the link for me please, i'm too busy 01:19 kk 01:20 Super Mario Bros. 3 01:20 wait you're porting a game you've never played? O.o 01:21 have you at least used an emulator to play it 01:22 I LOVE THIS GAME IT'S MY FAV MARIO GAME 01:22 yeah 01:23 have you at least used an emulator to play it 01:23 01:23 -> Yes 01:23 Of couse. 01:23 course 01:23 I'm done with it 01:23 okay good 01:24 Oops 01:24 Problem 01:24 theres nothing more fun than figuring out rope physics :D 01:24 whats the problem 01:24 It is too small. 01:25 It makes the 3/4 of the screen 01:26 what does 01:26 Oh nvm I forgot the bonus items 01:26 if its too small then just add some filler stuff 01:28 woah 01:28 one label can have 16 characters 01:31 It's done, now it takes the 29/32 of the screen (90,625%) 01:33 In PTC, a variable can have up to 8 caracters... In maths, it can only have 1 >:3 2013 10 13